Steven Universe Fanon Wikia:Chat/Logs/28 Jun 2016
00:00:37 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 00:00:46 CHAT Leucippus: hi ISS 00:00:58 CHAT Leucippus: hi dani 00:01:06 CHAT DearlySkies: hey 00:01:15 CHAT Leucippus: how are you? 00:01:39 CHAT DearlySkies: ... 00:01:44 CHAT Leucippus: ok 00:01:44 CHAT DearlySkies: iwell you see 00:01:54 CHAT Leucippus: pm 00:06:32 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: There are opposites in life 00:06:43 CHAT Leucippus: no kidding 00:06:45 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Love and hate 00:06:52 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: Vinegar And water 00:06:59 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: My life and pure happiness 00:07:03 CHAT Leucippus: water and fire* 00:07:57 CHAT DearlySkies: vinegar and other vinegar tbh 00:08:14 CHAT I-Ship-Stevidot: DaniSkies and Chicken Nuggets 00:08:23 CHAT DearlySkies: wh?? 00:08:26 CHAT DearlySkies: >>"?? 00:10:51 CHAT Leucippus: !log] 00:10:54 CHAT Leucippus: !log 00:10:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:10:56 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 12 messages logged. 00:11:01 CHAT Leucippus: me and my big fingers 00:12:30 CHAT Democritos: !logs 00:12:37 CHAT Democritos: oh i see how it is 00:12:39 CHAT Democritos: !logs 00:12:50 CHAT DearlySkies: !logs 00:12:53 CHAT DearlySkies: hm 00:12:55 CHAT DearlySkies: !on 00:12:55 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 00:12:57 CHAT DearlySkies: !logs 00:12:57 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: All logs] - Today] 00:13:00 CHAT DearlySkies: !off 00:13:00 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Shutting down... 00:13:04 CHAT Democritos: k then 00:13:10 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: good night, sweet prince 00:13:12 CHAT Democritos: /me falls out 00:13:18 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 00:13:24 QUIT Democritos has warped out 00:13:37 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 00:19:53 CHAT DearlySkies: dat silence tho 00:20:52 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: let's have a moment of silence for the dead chat 00:21:05 CHAT DearlySkies: /me plays sad funeral music and brings out the pinata 00:21:10 CHAT Raelcontor: *sneezes* 00:21:20 CHAT Leucippus: /me hands tissue 00:21:43 CHAT DearlySkies: /me weeps 00:22:30 CHAT DearlySkies: /me pulls out the baseball bat and hits the pinata instead 00:23:20 CHAT Raelcontor: /me weeps also 00:23:41 CHAT Raelcontor: /me weeps and throws AA wiki theme in garbage 00:23:55 CHAT Raelcontor: dani we honestly should give up on changing the theme 00:24:05 CHAT DearlySkies: /me ahem 00:24:07 CHAT DearlySkies: i am 00:24:11 CHAT DearlySkies: /me on the brink of tears 00:24:16 CHAT DearlySkies: determined 00:24:19 CHAT DearlySkies: to find something 00:24:40 CHAT Raelcontor: theyre just going to keep rejecting everything 00:24:42 CHAT DearlySkies: ...after i eat breakfast... 00:24:47 CHAT Raelcontor: totally didnt work on AA theme for 2 weeks or anything 00:25:00 CHAT DearlySkies: i don't even care, i'm changing this theme with one background or anothe 00:25:03 CHAT DearlySkies: *another 00:35:20 CHAT Leucippus: I must eat 00:35:40 CHAT DearlySkies: !log 00:35:40 CHAT DearlySkies: !on 00:35:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 00:35:40 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Booting up! 00:35:40 CHAT DearlySkies: ...... 00:35:41 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 00:36:53 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 00:38:18 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 00:39:09 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:39:13 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:40:31 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 00:40:40 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 00:41:20 CHAT DearlySkies: o 00:45:32 CHAT Leucippus: * waits for something interesting to happen 00:45:57 CHAT DearlySkies: /me places another pinata in the room 00:49:06 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 00:49:27 CHAT DearlySkies: brb 00:50:27 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 00:50:39 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 00:51:08 JOIN Grace Mysteria has warped in 00:52:24 QUIT Grace Mysteria has warped out 00:52:53 CHAT Raelcontor: hhh 00:53:37 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: nnn 00:53:58 JOIN Temporal Umbra has warped in 00:54:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: sup nerds 00:54:53 CHAT Ember the ember dragon: sup unnerd 00:57:13 JOIN I-Ship-Stevidot has warped in 01:02:23 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:04:46 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:05:54 CHAT Leucippus: Dani 01:05:58 CHAT DearlySkies: me 01:06:05 CHAT Leucippus: i need your help 01:06:07 CHAT Leucippus: pm 01:06:08 CHAT DearlySkies: o 01:06:10 CHAT DearlySkies: ok 01:07:27 QUIT Ember the ember dragon has warped out 01:09:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:11:00 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:12:48 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:16:27 CHAT Startropolis: nyoom 01:18:00 CHAT Temporal Umbra: is the chat normally dead everyday 01:18:20 CHAT Raelcontor: um well 01:18:23 CHAT Raelcontor: kinda 01:18:25 CHAT Raelcontor: not always 01:18:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh 01:18:41 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ok 01:19:00 CHAT Raelcontor: im drawing rn so 01:19:07 CHAT Raelcontor: thats why i aint talking 01:19:26 CHAT Temporal Umbra: makes sense 01:19:32 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm being upset, drawing, and coding. i don't normally talk anyway. 01:19:44 CHAT Raelcontor: upset admins club™ 01:19:49 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:20:08 CHAT DearlySkies: Admin Union 01:20:43 CHAT Raelcontor: all 2 of them 01:20:55 CHAT DearlySkies: well when you put it that way 01:20:56 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i forgot i made a page 01:20:57 CHAT Raelcontor: because the buros take 24 hours to respond to like 2 questions :' ( 01:21:00 CHAT DearlySkies: i've done what i can for leu's disclaimer, i'm thinking on redoing my own templates soon anyway 01:21:14 QUIT I-Ship-Stevidot has warped out 01:21:26 CHAT DearlySkies: we forgot to ask about the front page set-up 01:21:31 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shoots self 01:21:38 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:21:54 CHAT Raelcontor: cinnabar is finally sketched 01:21:55 CHAT Raelcontor: :' ( 01:22:13 CHAT Raelcontor: cinnabar, chrysocolla, and pink opal 01:22:22 CHAT DearlySkies: getting real close to 2000 edits 01:22:38 CHAT Raelcontor: mrd + snakeskin jasper, ODD + canvasite, rhodochrosite + mauve pearl (+SJD?) 01:22:43 CHAT Temporal Umbra: my drawing skills are plain shet 01:22:44 CHAT Raelcontor: i want hte death 01:22:50 CHAT Raelcontor: SAM E 01:23:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i cant even draw a pile of droppings properly 01:23:08 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pIulE/9b5e7637da.jpg 01:23:12 CHAT Raelcontor: WHAT ERVEN IS THSI?? 01:23:27 CHAT Raelcontor: smallim tired and i have an infected cut on my right hand, my drawing hand, my wrist hurts because of it 01:23:32 CHAT Raelcontor: smalli want to die 01:23:32 CHAT DearlySkies: my nails are so long i have trouble trying to use my touch screen right now i'm crying 01:24:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ah the struggles of no space on the table for the tablet 01:24:20 CHAT Temporal Umbra: so wonderful 01:25:03 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:25:15 CHAT Temporal Umbra: here is an example 01:25:17 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://puu.sh/pIusa/7965cfc6a1.png 01:25:40 CHAT Startropolis: si cant draw :) 01:25:54 CHAT Raelcontor: im gonna finish cinnabar and go to bed 01:25:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: there are some cases i drew with a trackpad 01:25:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it looked bad 01:26:08 CHAT Temporal Umbra: and killed my right index finger 01:26:14 CHAT DearlySkies: i was looking for my surface pen but i found the dead reject pen 01:26:18 CHAT Raelcontor: ive tried to draw with my trackpad before 01:26:23 CHAT Raelcontor: ii died 01:26:55 CHAT Raelcontor: im getting better at drawing hands finally 01:27:03 CHAT Raelcontor: now only 01:27:05 CHAT Temporal Umbra: im still bad at hands 01:27:12 CHAT Temporal Umbra: but i can partially draw fists and shiet 01:27:13 CHAT Raelcontor: if i was good at drawing anything else 01:27:15 CHAT Startropolis: whats a hand 01:27:27 CHAT Temporal Umbra: nonexistent 01:27:46 CHAT Raelcontor: i kinda cheat an lineart tho : > 01:28:24 CHAT Raelcontor: i draw the face with my lineart tool but a majority of the body is the lineart tool 01:28:31 CHAT Raelcontor: i'm not very good with smooth lineart 01:29:25 CHAT Raelcontor: i cant decide if i want cinnabar to have cool glasses 01:29:36 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm good at the coding thing, i'm not good at the art thing but i do it anyway 01:30:02 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i sometimes try to code 01:30:15 CHAT Raelcontor: i draw better than i code 01:30:20 CHAT Leucippus: I back 01:30:22 CHAT Startropolis: i cant draw or code 01:30:26 CHAT Leucippus: and THANK YOU DANI 01:30:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: ssubwhatdoyoumeanistealidefinitelydontstealcodefromanythingright/sub/s 01:30:38 CHAT DearlySkies: uvu#bb 01:31:00 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:31:03 CHAT Startropolis: simnotttheonlycodethiefomg 01:32:03 CHAT Temporal Umbra: anyways 01:32:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: http://puu.sh/pIuMw/15b8c7c40e.png 01:32:10 CHAT DearlySkies: i have things against code thievery, which is why i added comments to anything i code uvu# 01:32:14 CHAT Temporal Umbra: what is this beast i drew with my mouse 01:32:30 CHAT Raelcontor: dani 01:32:38 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:32:40 CHAT DearlySkies: smallistaff literally saw me flip shit a while ago 01:32:41 CHAT DearlySkies: me 01:32:46 CHAT Raelcontor: are u more of a "my greatest rage" or "pavi gets laid" kind of person... 01:33:04 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i tried drawing with a tablet on mario paint one time 01:33:06 CHAT DearlySkies: ... 01:33:06 CHAT Raelcontor: ...are u a mag's solo or nathan's solo in at the opera tonight kind of person... 01:33:09 CHAT DearlySkies: /me sweats 01:33:10 CHAT Temporal Umbra: it did not go well 01:33:17 CHAT Startropolis: art is hard 01:33:23 CHAT Raelcontor: are u a come back or chase the morning kind of person.... 01:33:28 CHAT DearlySkies: trevor my entire personality is a contradiction how can i just choose one 01:33:32 CHAT DearlySkies: okay okay okay so 01:33:33 CHAT Temporal Umbra: the cursor is 2fast4me 01:33:40 CHAT Startropolis: art is really hard 01:33:44 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yes 01:33:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: yes it is 01:33:52 CHAT Raelcontor: are u more of a "make rotti pay" or "AWWWHN MARNIA GRAAYVE" kind of person... 01:33:57 CHAT Raelcontor: MARNIS* 01:33:59 CHAT Raelcontor: (im tired) 01:34:24 CHAT DearlySkies: >pavi gets laid on a good day CHAT >mag's solo on a good day CHAT >chase the morning almost always CHAT >make rotti pay on a good day 01:34:28 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:34:35 CHAT DearlySkies: on a bad day, all the opposite stuff except for chase the morning 01:34:35 CHAT Raelcontor: good 01:34:37 CHAT DearlySkies: yesyes 01:34:48 CHAT Temporal Umbra: oh facc i logged in to my dad 01:34:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: enter 01:34:59 CHAT Temporal Umbra: dad's youtube account 01:35:21 CHAT Temporal Umbra: now his suggestions will be full of vocaloid and art stuff 01:35:32 CHAT Temporal Umbra: instead of politics and cryptic stufff 01:35:37 CHAT Raelcontor: same thing 01:35:39 CHAT Raelcontor: : > 01:36:30 CHAT Leucippus: >now his suggestions will be full of vocaloid and art stuff 01:36:35 CHAT Leucippus: you might want to clear that 01:36:53 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pIv34/071ccb8794.jpg 01:36:54 CHAT Temporal Umbra: idfk how 01:36:55 CHAT Raelcontor: the hair is coming 01:37:10 CHAT DearlySkies: cotton ball 01:37:12 CHAT DearlySkies: /me shot 01:37:46 CHAT Raelcontor: are u more of a "make it fast!!!" or "take it sloow" kind of person.... 01:37:51 CHAT Temporal Umbra: aaand now the front page is full of vinesauce, mmd and mgs 01:38:07 CHAT Temporal Umbra: gj me 01:38:17 CHAT DearlySkies: make it fast tbh 01:38:40 CHAT Raelcontor: good 01:38:54 CHAT Raelcontor: so i was watching we started this opra shit on youtube 01:38:56 CHAT Raelcontor: turns out 01:39:00 CHAT Raelcontor: they didnt censor it 01:39:02 CHAT DearlySkies: :3c 01:39:05 CHAT Leucippus: Umbra, does he know that you watch all that stuff? 01:39:08 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:39:09 CHAT Raelcontor: so now 01:39:28 CHAT Raelcontor: theres boobs all over youtube 01:39:28 CHAT DearlySkies: chest spheres on live tv... sort of 01:39:44 CHAT Raelcontor: oh no!!!! mammary glands,,,, 01:39:46 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:39:47 CHAT Raelcontor: the evil 01:39:57 CHAT Temporal Umbra: he knows that i watch those things, yes 01:40:29 CHAT Raelcontor: i tried showing my mom my fandoms 01:40:35 CHAT Raelcontor: she got angry at all of them 01:40:53 CHAT DearlySkies: that's kinda how parents are 01:40:55 CHAT Temporal Umbra: i showed my mother most of the characters from a thing i like 01:41:01 CHAT Temporal Umbra: she named on of them 01:41:04 CHAT Raelcontor: me: shows mom dhmis 01:41:06 CHAT Temporal Umbra: "l e g i o n" 01:41:10 CHAT Raelcontor: mom: why are yOU SHOWING ME THIS 01:41:25 CHAT Temporal Umbra: even tho he looks perfectly normal 01:41:39 CHAT Temporal Umbra: what if 01:41:40 CHAT Raelcontor: dani i have a new suggestion for DJ's death 01:41:44 CHAT Raelcontor: asthma attack 01:41:47 CHAT Raelcontor: /me snorts 01:41:47 CHAT Temporal Umbra: they ARE legion 01:41:48 CHAT DearlySkies: omf 01:42:26 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:43:11 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:43:32 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 01:45:53 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:47:22 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:47:24 CHAT Leucippus: oh my 01:50:30 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:50:56 JOIN Steven watcher has warped in 01:52:33 QUIT Steven watcher has warped out 01:53:32 CHAT DearlySkies: /me pokes trevor 01:53:38 CHAT Raelcontor: yes? 01:53:39 CHAT DearlySkies: how many panels should i post 01:53:51 CHAT Raelcontor: um 01:53:53 CHAT Raelcontor: how many do you have 01:54:02 CHAT DearlySkies: uhm.... 01:54:12 CHAT DearlySkies: the same amount as yesterday 01:54:17 CHAT Raelcontor: 11? 01:54:26 CHAT DearlySkies: i think, yeah 01:54:31 CHAT Raelcontor: maybe like 01:54:32 CHAT Raelcontor: 5 or 6 01:54:49 CHAT Raelcontor: if theres a long pesterlog in there 5, if not then 6 01:55:38 CHAT DearlySkies: mmkai 01:58:40 CHAT DearlySkies: guess what panel that ends on ;w; 01:58:53 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 01:59:04 CHAT Raelcontor: w0t 01:59:08 CHAT DearlySkies: >http://imgur.com/92pbiBj 01:59:52 CHAT Raelcontor: d a w h 02:02:41 JOIN Fruitphox has warped in 02:03:19 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 02:03:41 CHAT Raelcontor: cinnabars lines are done 02:03:51 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pIwrC/1944ba68d9.jpg 02:03:53 CHAT Raelcontor: what a kid 02:04:16 QUIT Fruitphox has warped out 02:04:29 CHAT Raelcontor: bigfuck you too fruit 02:05:07 CHAT DearlySkies: omf 02:05:24 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 02:07:27 CHAT DearlySkies: smallchai is literally too cute for words 02:07:29 CHAT DearlySkies: oh wait 02:12:09 CHAT Raelcontor: http://puu.sh/pIwRm/65fcf5c91f.jpg i want death 02:12:44 CHAT DearlySkies: >UP : you don't want to disappoint your favourite fuchshia blooded troll now would you CHAT >RW : /\/\anipulative. CHAT >RW : Not /\/\oving. 02:12:45 CHAT DearlySkies: fave 02:13:03 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 02:13:10 CHAT Raelcontor: tag urself im mousen 02:13:31 CHAT DearlySkies: i'm chai 02:13:35 CHAT DearlySkies: big surprise there 02:13:40 CHAT Raelcontor: :3c 02:14:49 CHAT DearlySkies: >JG : oH MY ME SHUT UP 02:15:02 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 02:15:18 CHAT DearlySkies: >JG : h/\ng me inste/\d 02:15:57 CHAT Raelcontor: oh you 02:16:01 CHAT Raelcontor: oh me 02:16:06 CHAT Raelcontor: you hang up 02:16:09 CHAT Raelcontor: no you hang up 02:17:31 CHAT DearlySkies: we need more comical shit between dani and anyone tbh 02:17:37 CHAT DearlySkies: OOOOOHH 02:18:07 JOIN Periandlapis007 has warped in 02:18:17 CHAT Raelcontor: me: thinking about spirit 02:18:28 CHAT Raelcontor: shilo: name the stars and constellations, count the cars and watch the seasons 02:18:38 CHAT Raelcontor: me: isharp inhale 02:19:23 CHAT Raelcontor: spirit is shilo 02:19:27 CHAT Raelcontor: confirmed(?) 02:20:10 CHAT Raelcontor: cinnabar is almost done too i mean 02:24:25 QUIT Periandlapis007 has warped out 02:24:29 CHAT DearlySkies: one more panel done : DDD 02:25:25 CHAT Raelcontor: >:3c 02:32:08 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Yo, Leucippus! Democritos wanted me to tell you: add me back.. 02:32:17 CHAT Leucippus: ??? 02:32:19 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: ...Kind of late but there it is. 02:33:09 CHAT DearlySkies: When I run MBD and someone leaves a message, when I run MBD again, it sends the message so if Trevor runs MBD and a message is pending on my MBD, it won't send just because Trevor is running it without my queue. 02:33:13 CHAT DearlySkies: Now, brb for lunch. 02:41:45 CHAT Leucippus: oh... 02:43:30 QUIT Temporal Umbra has warped out 02:51:45 JOIN Democritos has warped in 02:53:06 CHAT Leucippus: i know lol] 02:55:47 CHAT Leucippus: !on 02:55:47 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Already up and running! 02:56:13 CHAT Leucippus: o 02:56:17 CHAT Leucippus: !log 02:56:17 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Logging... 02:56:18 CBOT Moussaieff Bot Diamond: Adding to chatlog 0 kicks and 0 bans reported. 0 joins, 0 leaves, and 4 messages logged. 2016 04 23